Who they are
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gail Delaney. Au cours d'une mission, Sam meurt. Jack commence à avoir des visions de Sam. Ne vous laissez pas décourager par le résumé... SJ


**Who They Are**

**Author: Gail R. Delaney **

Traducteur: Aybarra

Genre: Major Angst, Romance

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Spoilers: Divide and Conquer – minor.

Saison: 8

Résumé : Sam est morte, mais Jack n'arrive pas à la laisser partir.

Mise en garde : Mort d'un personnage principal.

Feedback: YES!

Disclaimer: I make no money for this. Wish I did . . . but oh, well. No copyright infringement intended.

Notes du traducteur :

C'est vraiment une fic magnifique qui, je trouve, montre parfaitement le lien entre Sam et Jack. J'ai essayé de retranscrire du mieux que j'ai pu toute l'émotion contenue dans cette fic.

Ne vous laissez pas vous décourager par le résumé et la mise en garde, il y un happy end.

L'auteur a sa page sur ce site, son pseudo est : **Kissherjack**.

N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Carter, bougez vos fesses de là et retournez à la Porte MAINTENANT ! » 

« Le minuteur de l'ogive est endommagé, monsieur. Il ne se déclenchera pas à moins d'être déclenché manuellement. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros de films d'action, Colonel. Réglez ce putain de minuteur et revenez à la maison, c'est un ordre ! »

Jack se pencha sur la console de communication, fermant ses yeux sur le chaos autour de lui et réglant ses oreilles pour n'entendre que sa voix à elle à travers le bruit de bataille de l'autre côté de la Porte. Son coeur valsant entre les battements sporadiques et serrements douloureux dans sa poitrine.

Seuls les sons, à geler le sang, des lances goa'uld et des P-90 vinrent à travers les haut-parleurs. Jack ferma ses mains en deux poings serrés, ses articulations blanches et sa lèvre entre les dents.

« Daniel et Teal'c atteindront la Porte sous peu, mon général, » vint la voix rauque de Sam. « Quand ils seront à l'abri, fermez la Porte. »

« Non ! »

« Jack-- » Son nom agit comme un étau autour de sa poitrine. « S'il vous plait. »

« Sam... » Les autres mots moururent.

Le vortex se modifia, et Daniel et Teal'c en sortirent, tombèrent et roulèrent jusqu'en bas de la rampe métallique. Des boules d'énergie les suivirent, l'une d'elle frappant directement la vitre de la salle d'observation.

« Monsieur ! » cria Harriman, sa main collée sur le bouton d'extinction de la porte.

Jack fixa la Porte à travers la vitre, sans flancher lorsque la suie noire de l'impact voila sa vue. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, à penser. N'arrivait pas à bouger.

« Général ! »

« Fermez l'iris... » arriva-t-il à articuler à travers sa gorge serrée. Il ferma ses yeux, la douleur explosant dans son crâne. « Fermez le vortex. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

La Porte se désengagea, sa fermeture aspirant tous les bruits et toute vie de la pièce. Jack baissa les yeux vers la salle d'embarquement, observa d'un regard vide Teal'c et un des personnels médical aider Daniel à se redresser sur ses pieds. Le tissu vert autour de l'épaule de Teal'c fumait encore de la boule d'énergie qu'il avait reçue, et le rouge du sang se mélangeait au noir du tissu carbonisé. Mais Jack ne le vit pas... ne vit rien de tout cela.

Il se redressa, ses poings tombant à ses côtés. Des points rouges dansaient devant ses yeux, ses poumons brûlaient comme s'ils refusaient d'aspirer l'oxygène. Sur des jambes raides, il se détourna du centre de commande et grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon vers son bureau.

* * *

« Allez-vous en, Daniel. » 

Daniel l'ignora et entra dans le salon de Jack, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, l'inquiétude faisant rider son front. Il s'avança lentement au milieu de la pièce, et Jack put presque sentir les yeux du jeune homme sur lui.

« Je le pensais, Daniel. Foutez-le camps d'ici. »

« Non, Jack. »

Jack resserra ses deux mains autour de la bouteille de Guinness, s'imaginant que le verre froid était la gorge de Daniel. Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas seul, nom d'un chien ? Tout ce qu'il voulait était de se soûler, et de le rester, pendant très très longtemps.

Daniel continua d'avancer dans la pièce, contournant la table basse pour se tenir à côté de la cheminée, son épaule appuyée sur la pierre. Jack ne le regarda pas, ne rencontra pas son regard, et vida sa bouteille de bière. Heureusement, il en avait deux autres posées sur la table basse. Il se pencha en avant, posa la bouteille vide en faisant délibérément du bruit, et en prit une autre.

« Cela fait deux semaines, Jack. »

« Et je vois que vous avez bien guéri, » grommela Jack.

« Soyez aussi désagréable que vous le désirez, Jack. Je l'accepte. Mais ne faites pas cela. »

Jack leva alors les yeux, sa tête se redressant brusquement. « Faire quoi, Daniel ? Laisser tomber tout le monde ? Laisser les fous diriger l'asile ? En ce moment même, je n'en ai rien-- »

« Ne salissez pas sa mémoire en vous détruisant vous-même, » dit calmement Daniel, le coupant brutalement.

Jack fut sur ses pieds, malgré sa consommation d'une grande quantité de bière, et prit le revers de la chemise de Daniel dans ses mains avant que l'archéologue ne puisse faire un pas en arrière. Il tira brutalement Daniel vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à moins d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Sa respiration était forte et rapide, mais Daniel ne flancha pas. Ne bougea pas. Ne lutta pas, et ne se libéra pas.

Dégoûté par lui-même – par Daniel qui ne donnait pas la lutte dont il avait besoin maintenant – Jack s'éloigna vivement. Daniel trébucha, mais resta sur ses pieds, l'observant. Jack passa sa main à travers ses cheveux hirsutes et se dirigea vers les marches menant vers la salle à manger.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à la pleurer, Jack, » dit Daniel à voix haute alors que Jack grimpa les marches en une longue foulée.

Jack s'arrêta dans le hall, appuyant une main sur le mur. _Mais vous ne l'avez pas tuée..._ pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea avec des jambes de plomb vers l'entrée de la salle à manger, et se força vers la cuisine. Jack attendit, ses mains posées sur le bord du comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer doucement. Une nouvelle vague de rage, trop semblable à toutes les autres qui l'avaient submergé durant les deux dernières semaines, envahit son système sanguin et il balaya la surface du comptoir de son bras, libérant le hurlement contenu dans sa poitrine. Les boîtes de repas chinois s'écrasèrent sur les carreaux, se mélangeant avec les restes écumeux de la bière chaude, et le verre ambré éclaté en mille morceaux.

Jack pressa ses mains contre le bord de l'évier et courba sa tête. Il suffoquait, mais il ne lâcherait pas. Ne libérerait pas vraiment sa douleur. La libérer pourrait l'atténuer, mais il n'était prêt pour cela. Il ne le méritait pas encore.

« Je déteste que tu te fasses cela à toi-même. »

Jack ferma ses yeux, douleur et joie s'entremêlaient dans sa poitrine au doux bruit de sa voix. Il se força à se redresser et essuya son nez avec son pouce avant de se tourner vers elle.

Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la cuisine, hors des pâtes chinoises et de la bière répandue, sa hanche appuyée sur le comptoir. Habillée en civile, la jupe arrivant à ses genoux et un pull moulant accentuaient sa silhouette féminine. Jack enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et lui fit face, se cuirassant contre la vague d'émotions en voyant à nouveau son visage.

« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, Jack. »

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir sa bouche, n'arrivait pas à forcer les mots à sortir de sa gorge. En fait s'il commençait à parler à cette illusion d'elle, alors il savait qu'il pouvait aussi bien faire ses paquets et se diriger vers l'asile.

Elle s'avança vers lui, ses sandales à haut talons ne faisant aucun bruit quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le verre brisé. Sam s'arrêta devant lui, son menton levé, aussi elle pouvait le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit une aspiration, et jura qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur. Pas le parfum qu'elle portait le samedi soir quand ils sortaient tous au O'Malley. La senteur musquée qui s'avérait habituellement être un puissant aphrodisiaque, mais c'était son arôme naturel qui avait toujours fait bouillir son sang. Le doux mélange de shampooing et de savon et la manière dont tout cela était tout simplement 'Sam'.

« Je n'étais pas seule. Tu étais avec moi. Là. » Elle leva sa main et la plaça sur son propre coeur, et Jack laissa son regard dériver de son visage vers ses doigts.

« S'il te plait, Jack. Ne fais pas cela. »

Jack ferma ses yeux, et lutta contre l'envie irrésistible de lever sa main vers elle. « Sam... »

Son nom fut hors de ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse les refouler. L'air autour de lui devint glacial, presque aussi froid que celui de l'Antarctique, et il ouvrit ses yeux.

Elle était partie.

* * *

« Votre visite à O'Neill n'a pas rien donné, Daniel Jackson. » 

Daniel s'effondra sur le canapé avec un soupir. Teal'c arrêta la Guerre des Etoiles qu'il avait été en train de regarder pendant que Daniel était parti.

« Il est en train de se tuer lui-même lentement. »

Un sourcil s'éleva à la limite de ses cheveux. « O'Neill a solennellement choisi de mettre fin à sa vie ? Est-ce une coutume Tauri que je ne connaissais pas ? »

« Il ne se tue pas réellement. Il... simplement ne vit pas. Je suppose que c'est habituel quand vous perdez quelqu'un à qui vous teniez autant que Jack tenait à Sam. »

« O'Neill a une fois affirmé qu'il donnerait plutôt sa vie que de perdre le Colonel Carter. »

Daniel regarda Teal'c. « Quand a-t-il dit cela ? »

« Il y a quatre ans, quand lui et le Colonel Carter devaient répondre à l'interrogatoire des Tok'ra. »

« Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? »

« O'Neill et le Colonel Carter ont demandé que leur confession ne soit révélée à personne d'autre que les personnes qui étaient présentes à ce moment là. »

« Leur ? »

« Le Colonel Carter fit une déclaration similaire. »

Daniel secoua sa tête. « J'ai toujours su... mais le voir ainsi... Teal'c, j'ai vu Jack se sortir de situations très sombres auparavant, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille même essayer cette fois-ci. »

* * *

Jack était assis sur sa terrasse, bière en main, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres, embrasant le ciel d'orange et de rose. Son estomac se crispait de faim, réclamant bruyamment d'être rempli, et en réponse, il prit une autre gorgée de Guinness tiède et amère. 

« Vas-tu t'affamer jusqu'à la mort ? »

« J'avais pris queques kilos dernièrement. »

« Tu dois rester en bonne condition. »

Jack sourit, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers un renvoi pour instabilité mentale. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Sam, qui s'assit sur la rampe de la terrasse – jambes croisées – et portait à nouveau cette jupe. _Merde, elle a de si belles jambes !_

« Je me demandais quand tu allais revenir. »

Elle sourit d'un sourire lent et sexy qu'il avait appris à aimer de plus en plus au cours des années. « Fatigué de moi, déjà ? »

« Aucune chance. » Jack lui fit un grand sourire en retour, puis ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une aspiration superficielle. « Que dois-je faire pour que tu restes ? »

« Je resterai aussi longtemps que je peux. »

« Pour toujours ? »

Elle inclina sa tête. « Rien ne dure éternellement, Jack. »

« Certaines choses, si. »

« Quel philosophe et romantique... »

Jack haussa les épaules et prit une autre longue gorgée de sa bouteille. « Je crois que je trouve plus facile de te parler ces jours-ci. »

Elle glissa avec grâce de la rampe et marcha vers lui, ses pas silencieux dans la semi obscurité du soir. Sam s'arrêta à côté de son fauteuil, ses doigts frôlant les accoudoirs, sans le toucher.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me parler avant ? »

« Je pouvais... simplement ne pouvais pas dire les choses que je désirais. »

Elle s'accroupit, croisa ses bras sur le fauteuil et posa son menton au-dessus de son poignet. La jupe remonta au-dessus de ses genoux, et Jack y jeta un coup d'oeil pour jouir de la vue. Quel mal y avait-il ? Elle n'était pas réellement là, non ?

« Que m'aurais-tu dit ? Si tu pouvais dire tout ce que tu voulais ? »

Il leva son regard vers son visage, mémorisant l'étincelle dans ses yeux bleus et l'angle de son nez. La façon dont ses cheveux blonds bouclaient autour de ses oreilles et sur son front. C'étaient des détails qu'il avait notés il y a longtemps... et il y a longtemps gravés dans sa mémoire. Mais un jour, ils savaient qu'ils s'effaceraient et il avait besoin de les retenir aussi longtemps que possible.

Jack prit une aspiration et secoua légèrement sa tête. « Je ne suis pas encore prêt à emprunter cette route. »

« Etais-tu effrayé que si tu le disais, je partirai ? »

« Il y a toujours cette possibilité. »

Sam secoua la tête, la brise à travers les arbres remuant ses cheveux. « Je ne serais partie nulle part. Tu ne penses pas nous aurions pu trouver une solution à tout cela ? »

« Ca ne concernait pas simplement que nous. Il y avait plus que cela. »

« Et ce que tu voulais venait en dernier ? »

Jack acquiesça.

« Que veux-tu maintenant, Jack ? »

Il leva sa main pour lui toucher la joue, mais s'arrêta juste avant. S'il essayait, et ne trouvait que de l'air, il était effrayé que ce ne soit le point final qui l'enverrait vers la folie.

« Je veux que tu reviennes. »

* * *

« Il n'est pas même pas venu à la Montagne en un semaine ? » 

Daniel regarda de Hammond à Teal'c, puis à nouveau Hammond. Faisant une grimace, il secoua la tête. « Non, Général. »

« Quelqu'un l'a appelé ? »

« A plusieurs reprises, » répondit Teal'c. « Mais nous n'avons reçu aucune réponse. Les visites chez lui n'ont produit aucun effet. »

Daniel s'adossa à son fauteuil, ses coudes sur les accoudoirs et ses doigts enlacés sur son ventre. Il était plus inquiet pour Jack qu'il ne tenait à admettre. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Jack, l'homme avait été dans un gouffre sans fond. Mais ce n'était rien de comparable à ce que Daniel avait vu sur son visage le jour de sa visite chez lui. Jack avait trop perdu... perdre Sam était la goutte de trop. Daniel avait souffert – profondément – quand il avait réalisé que Sam était morte. Elle était plus qu'une amie, plus que la famille pour lui. Mais ce qu'il ressentait n'était rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Jack.

Le Général Hammond tapota la surface de la table avec ses doigts. « Je répugne à reporter cela à quiconque, car une tâche aussi sombre qu'un manquement au devoir pourrait mettre fin à sa carrière. Il est responsable de la première ligne de défense de la Terre. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un ici. »

« Il a besoin de temps, Général. »

« J'en suis conscient, mon garçon. Et je vais lui donner tout le temps qu'il me sera possible. » Il joignit ses mains et se pencha en avant. « Je vais vous demander cela non en tant que Général ni en tant que supérieur de Jack. Mais en tant qu'ami, et quelqu'un qui est sincèrement inquiet de son bien-être. Docteur Jackson, connaissant Jack comme vous le connaissez, pensez-vous qu'il soit capable de continuer à diriger cette base ? »

Daniel se mordit les lèvres et se concentra un instant sur un rond laissée par une tasse à café. Il souffla et frotta un doigt le long de sa joue. « Là maintenant – dans son état d'esprit actuel – non. Général il est humain et il vient juste de perdre... » Il s'arrêta, trébuchant sur les mots, mais vit sur le visage du Général qu'il connaissait les mots avant que Daniel ne les disent. « Il vient juste de perdre la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. »

Le Général Hammond hocha la tête et soupira. « Je peux lui donner une autre semaine, mais après cela soit il est ici – soit j'aurai à prendre des mesures. »

« Compris, Général. »

« Nous nous efforcerons d'aider O'Neill à revenir à ses devoirs, Général. »

Daniel regarda Teal'c, une partie de son esprit acceptant le fait que Jack pourrait ne jamais revenir à Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

Le soleil d'après midi était chaud, et Jack somnolait, son visage tourné vers la chaleur, les yeux protégés par les lunettes de soleil. Il s'éveilla brutalement lorsqu'une pomme à moitié mangée tenue entre ses doigts glissa et tomba sur la terrasse avec un bruit sourd. 

Il leva sa tête et regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant son environnement et se rappelant beaucoup trop rapidement où il était et pourquoi. Jack bougea avec un grognement à cause de ses genoux et de sa hanche qui commençaient à devenir douloureux de par son inactivité, et enroula ses doigts autour du large accoudoir de son fauteuil en bois Adirondack. L'extrêmité de ses doigts frôla le papier brillant qu'il avait laissé là. Jack prit la photo et la tint levée, posant le coude sur l'accoudoir.

Il avait trouvé la photo en fouillant à la recherche d'une de ses dernières chemises propres, à l'arrière du tiroir de son bureau où il l'avait mise des mois auparavant – avec l'espoir de l'oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier, ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Daniel avait été en train de trifouiller le minuteur de son nouvel appareil photo numérique, et voulait que l'équipe se tienne ensemble. Quand ils étaient encore une équipe. Juste après sa 'décongélation', et avant sa promotion. Ils étaient encore SG1.

C'était d'eux quatre, mais pour autant que Jack avait son mot à dire les deux seules personnes sur la photo était lui et Sam. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule et de sa jambe frôlant la sienne.

« Des souvenirs ? »

Il sourit.

« Ne suis-je pas habituellement celui qui te surprends, Sam ? »

Elle contourna le fauteuil et se tint à côté de lui, se penchant au-dessus pour regarder la photo tenue entre ses doigts. « J'en ai fait faire une copie par Daniel. C'est dans ma chambre. Ou, était dans ma chambre. Ai-je toujours une chambre ? »

Jack hocha la tête, ôtant ses lunettes de soleil pour la voir sans obstacle. « Je n'y ai rien touché. Ca a fait chier Pete, au fait, que tu me laisses la responsabilité. »

Elle grimaça. « Je m'en doute. »

« Ca fait deux jours depuis la dernière fois que tu étais là. »

« T'ai-je manquée ? »

« Oui. » Pourquoi mentir à présent ? Quel but cela servirait-il et l'ego de qui protégerait-il ?

Sam s'éloigna du fauteuil et s'assit sur un autre perpendiculaire à lui. La courbure naturelle du fauteuil la força à s'incliner, et accentua ses formes alors qu'elle croisa ses jambes. Elle tourna son visage vers le soleil, ses cheveux dorés brillant sous ses rayons.

« Est-ce que c'est ce qui aurait pu être ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ce qui aurait pu être 'quoi' ? » Il absorba chaque détail, réalisant que c'était là un instant qu'il n'aurait jamais connu autrement. Assis au soleil sur sa terrasse avec Samantha Carter.

« Toi et moi ? Savourant la compagnie de l'un l'autre ? Simplement... parlant. »

« Parmi d'autres choses... »

Elle sourit de compréhension. « Oui, parmi d'autres choses. Je souhaiterais... » Sa voix s'éteignit, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre le reste.

« Moi aussi. »

Sam lui jeta un regard de côté et allongea son bras vers sa main, ses longs doigts implorant d'être touchés. Une puissante énergie naquit dans sa poitrine, exigent qu'il la touche. Il vit la douleur dans ses yeux quand il ne la toucha pas, et se détesta pour cela. Même maintenant – elle morte – il ne pouvait la toucher. N'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là.

« Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de le dire. »

Il secoua sa tête. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette situation. »

« Quelle situation ? D'avoir à le dire en retour ? »

« Et si-- »

« Et si je ne ressentais pas la même chose ? Tu savais que oui. »

« C'est trop tard maintenant. »

Elle l'observa, mordillant ses lèvres pensivement. « Est-ce le cas, Jack ? »

Jack déplaça sa tête sur le bois, s'inclinant pour mieux la voir. Sa main toujours allongée à travers l'espace entre eux, paume en l'air, les doigts déployés attendant qu'il la touche. Jack déglutit et inspira profondément, allongeant son bras pour l'atteindre. Il tint sa main au-dessus de la sienne, leurs paumes se touchant presque, sa peau le démangeant de la toucher. Ses poumons brûlèrent alors qu'il retenait sa respiration.

« Je t'aime, Sam, » dit-il enfin, et baissa sa main.

Et ne sentit rien sinon l'air.

* * *

Tous les muscles de son corps s'agitèrent, et Sam aspira brutalement l'air – ses yeux s'ouvrirent après plus de trois semaines sans plus qu'à peine un mouvement. Elle lutta pour l'équilibre bien qu'elle soit sur son dos, prenant conscience de la tente en peau d'animaux autour d'elle. 

« Elle est réveillée. Colonel Carter, pouvez-vous m'entendre ? »

Sam plissa les yeux, confuse et désorientée, sur le visage de Malachi, un rebelle Jaffa faisant partie de ceux qui avaient combattu au cours de leur dernière mission.

Dernière mission... bombe...

« Où suis-je ? » articula-t-elle, s'étranglant à cause de sa gorge aussi sèche que Vorash.

« Nous sommes sur Talcetti, une planète presque aux confins du réseau de Portes des étoiles. Les Goa'uld n'ont aucun intérêt pour ce lieu, et nous serons en sécurité pendant un certain temps. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous avez fait exploser la bombe, détruisant quasiment toute la base de Ba'al. Nous vous avons trouvée sous les débris, et vous avons amenée ici pour récupérer. »

« La Terre... »

« Nous n'avons pas été capable de la contacter car nous craignions que Ba'al n'apprenne où se trouve notre refuge. Et vous étiez dans un état trop faible pour voyager. Vous avez déliré de fièvre depuis que nous vous avons amenée ici. »

« J'ai été ici ? »

Images et moments s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit, et Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre ou les séparer les unes des autres. Par bribes, la bataille lui revint en mémoire. Sam se rappela la bombe – demandant à Jack de la laisser partir et de fermer la Porte. Se rappela faire du MacGyver sur le minuteur et gagner quelques secondes entre l'initialisation et la détonation, puis courir comme une dératée hors de l'enfer.

Puis l'explosion.

Et elle se rappelait Jack. L'éclat du soleil. Lui parlant comme si rien d'autre au monde n'avait d'importance.

_'Je t'aime, Sam.'_

Elle cligna des yeux, des larmes soudaines brûlant ses yeux. Ca devait être la fièvre – des rêves déformant ses souvenirs.

« Je dois retourner chez moi. »

* * *

Jack déambula sans but à travers sa maison vide. Il se tint pendant un moment dans son salon, fixant l'écran noir de sa télé, se demandant s'il voulait s'asseoir et zapper indéfiniment à travers la centaine et quelques chaînes disponibles. En fin de compte, cela n'en valait pas l'effort. 

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, fixa son lit froissé et non fait et le linge éparpillé sur le sol.

Il alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prenant note de la demi caisse de bière et la grande pizza dont il avait mangé une moitié de quartier.

Finalement, il se retrouva sur sa terrasse, fixant l'étendue verte du gazon qui s'étalait du côté sud de sa maison jusqu'à l'orée du bois. En un jour dégagé, il pouvait voir le sommet de Cheyenne Mountain. Pas aujourd'hui. Il y avait une couverture nuageuse basse, et une humidité froide dans l'air.

Jack descendit les marches de la terrasse, ses bottes faisant des bruits sourds dans le silence pesant. Où il allait, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il y allait en tout cas.

Il s'éloigna de la maison d'une trentaine de mètres et s'arrêta, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. L'air lourd et parfumé empli ses sens.

Jack ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel.

Le poids du monde reposait sur sa poitrine, l'étouffant.

Son coeur était lentement aspiré par le trou noir qui avait élu résidence dans sa poitrine.

Il mourait, petit à petit. Peut-être pas physiquement... mais c'était pire que la mort.

Mort vivant, quand accueillerait-il la douce paix du sommeil éternel qu'il savait ne pas mériter ? La paix. L'évasion.

Deux larmes brûlantes, les premières qu'il se permettait, forcèrent leur voie de ses yeux vers ses joues.

« Jack ? »

Il se retourna sur ses talons, et la trouva debout trois mètres plus loin. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, et sa tête inclinée alors qu'elle le regardait – semblant l'étudier.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, » dit-il, refoulant l'émotion dans sa gorge. Il était bon à enfermer à présent – remerciant Dieu que l'illusion de son imagination le hante à jamais. Priant que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle fit un autre pas vers lui, un petit sourire prudent sur ses lèvres. « Je reviens toujours. »

Jack gloussa sans joie et baissa les yeux sur l'herbe mouillée, glissant ses mains dans ses poches arrières alors qu'il plantait la pointe de sa chaussure dans la terre molle. « Non, pas toujours, Sam. »

Quand il leva à nouveau les yeux, elle mordillait ses lèvres et l'humidité dans ses yeux les faisait briller. Il dut détourner ses yeux. Ouais, il était définitivement fou. Maboule. Cinglé.

« Trois jours, » dit-il, marmonnant plus pour lui-même.

« Quoi ? »

« Trois jours, » dit-il plus fort. « Ca fait trois jours depuis que tu es venue à moi. Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus. »

La respiration de Sam s'altéra, et il s'arma de courage pour la regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme si elle venait juste d'être témoin d'un grand mystère – ou d'avoir résolu une énigme frustrante.

« Je venais à toi... »

* * *

Sam essaya d'assimiler la révélation qui s'immisçait en elle, provoquant la chair de poule et envoyant des bulles dans ses veines. 

Les 'rêves' qui lui étaient revenus, par bribes, alors qu'elle traversait la Porte pour revenir vers la Terre. Les instants qui survenaient dans son esprit aux moments les plus étranges – Daniel la serrant dans ses bras, Teal'c lui disant combien il était agréable de la voir. Alors qu'elle se douchait et se changeait, et que Daniel la conduisait chez elle. Alors qu'elle se tenait dans sa propre salle à manger poussiéreuse et délaissée.

Ce n'étaient pas des rêves. Ils étaient réels.

Dans son état fiévreux et quasi comateux, elle était venue à lui. Venue vers Jack à travers des milliers d'années lumière. Son esprit perdu, son âme brisé et en détresse, l'avait recherché.

Et il pensait qu'elle n'avait été qu'un fantôme, une illusion due à son imagination.

Jack secoua sa tête. « Super. Je ne crois même pas en moi-même. »

Sa voix tendue et lourde la sortit de ses pensées, et elle prit un moment pour vraiment le regarder. Il semblait fatigué, vidé. Une barbe poivre et sel d'au moins deux jours couvrait ses joues, et ses cheveux courts se dressaient en pointes désordonnées. Le jean qu'il portait flottait autour de ses hanches, et son t-shirt noir ne le moulait pas aussi parfaitement que d'habitude. Il n'était pas émacié, mais il... dépérissait.

Sam déglutit pour combattre la forte émotion qui étouffait ses mots. « Oui, je suis venue à toi. Je suis venue à toi après le départ de Daniel ce jour-là. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas te blâmer. Et je suis venue m'asseoir avec toi sur la terrasse. »

« Oui. » Il hocha la tête, étudiant son visage. Sam saisit le mouvement de ses poings se fermant à ses côtés.

Même maintenant, il ne savait pas que c'était elle. Sam avait mal, ses poumons écrasés par un poing invisible. Elle prit conscience que les moments de tendresse qu'elle avait crus irréels s'étaient vraiment passés, même si pas en chair et en os, à la fois lui brisant le coeur et la laissant enchantée.

« Et dans ton lit. Je dormais à côté de toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » Il haussa ses sourcils et inclina sa tête.

Elle acquiesça, aimant la brève apparition de 'Jack' dans ses yeux. Le plus petit soupçon d'un sourire effronté releva sa lèvre. « Oui, » dit-elle doucement. « Tu ne savais pas que j'étais là. »

Elle fit un autre pas vers lui, l'irrépressible besoin de le toucher fut presque trop. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, et savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication scientifique. C'était simplement... eux. Qui ils étaient, leur façon d'être, depuis toujours. Jack avait plaisanté que parfois il pensait qu'ils partageaient un seul cerveau, à la façon dont ils pouvaient deviner les actions de l'autre sans avoir à s'exprimer. Mais ils partageaient plus que cela... et jamais ne l'avait-elle cru plus que maintenant.

« Jack, tu n'es pas fou. »

Il eut un petit rire, haussant un sourcil. « C'est ce que tous les 'ne-furent-jamais-amants' imaginaires disent. »

« Je ne suis pas morte. »

« Arrête, » cria-t-il brutalement, reculant quand elle avança. Sam s'arrêta, restant sur place. « Arrête juste... de jouer davantage avec mon esprit que tu ne l'as déjà fait. »

Sam croisa ses bras sur son corps et leva les yeux vers le ciel, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu ne comprends pas, Jack. »

« Je comprends, » cria-t-il, et le grondement de sa voix la fit sursauter. « Tu es morte. Tu es— » Sa voix chancela, et Sam baissa vivement sa tête pour le regarder. Sa respiration se brisa, son coeur se serra un instant dans sa poitrine quand elle vit l'éclat dans ses yeux et la ligne crispée de sa mâchoire. « Ah, merde... »

Il se détourna, ses mains sur sa taille et sa tête baissée. Elle l'entendit s'éclaircir la gorge et renifler doucement.

« Jack... » Sam le contourna sur ses jambes flageolantes pour lui faire face. « Jack, regarde-moi. »

Il le fit, et l'émotion brute sur son visage amena des larmes brûlantes à ses yeux. « Me fais-tu confiance ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Touche-moi, Jack. » Elle savait ce qu'elle demandait, se rappelait qu'il avait fait cela la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Se rappelait sa propre tristesse quand le contact fut refusé à sa main, et la vague d'euphorie à ses mots. _'Je t'aime, Sam.'_

Il secoua sa tête, violemment. « Non. »

« Touche-moi, Jack, » dit-elle plus fermement.

« Non ! »

Il tenta de s'enfuir, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'il était trop immergé dans sa douleur pour voir. Sam agrippa son bras, l'arrêtant net, et avant qu'il ne puisse se libérer d'un coup sec elle amena sa paume sur sa propre joue.

« Sens-moi, Jack ! »

Des yeux bruns abasourdis la fixèrent, sa poitrine se soulevant. Sam retint sa respiration, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sut qu'il comprenait. La pointe des ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux, faisant de lents cercles. Elle vit le mouvement de ses yeux, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

« Oui, Jack, » dit-elle, acquiesçant. Elle fit courir sa main sur son autre bras jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se rencontrent, amenant sa main à son autre joue. « Oui. »

Le désir farouche dans son baiser, sa bouche écrasant la sienne, ôta toute la force de son corps et arracha un gémissement de plaisir à sa gorge. Quand sa langue explora ses lèvres, elle s'ouvrit pour lui, incapable et ne désirant pas faire moins que de s'abandonner totalement. Jack gémit, le bruit une douce vibration qui les traversa tous les deux. Sam enroula ses bras autour de lui, savourant le jeu des muscles de son dos sous ses paumes lorsqu'il inclina sa tête pour approfondir le baiser.

Quand la tête lui tourna, et que ses genoux menacèrent de céder, Jack cessa le baiser et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Sam aspira l'oxygène, souriant à travers les larmes qui ne tarissaient pas.

« Oh. Dieu. Sam, » murmura-t-il contre sa peau, sa voix âpre et forcée. « Je ne sais pas comment... je m'en fous... »

Sam se recula, levant ses mains pour toucher son visage humide. « Je te raconterai, mais pas maintenant. »

Il sourit, hocha la tête, et l'embrassa à nouveau – le contact de ses lèvres envoyant le feu et la glace à travers elle, liquéfiant ses organes et ramenant chaque partie de son corps à la vie. Puis la main de Jack trouva la sienne et il entremêla leurs doigts, la conduisant vers la maison.

* * *

Jack était étendu sur son côté, sa tête posée sur un poing et un oreiller coincé sous son bras. Les derniers rayons du coucher de soleil entrait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant un flot d'or à travers le couvre-lit froissé et la forme endormie à côté de lui. 

Son visage était tourné vers lui, ses épaules et ses bras étendus nus et le dessus de la couverture couvrant à peine ses seins. Ses yeux étaient fermés dans son sommeil, ses traits relâchés et paisibles.

Maintenant, après que le choc s'était estompé et qu'il était près de – peut-être – accepter qu'elle soit réelle, il reconnaissait les traces de ce qui avait pu lui arriver au cours des dernières semaines. Ses joues étaient plus tendues, sa peau plus pâle – presque translucide. Des ombres sombres décolorées soulignaient ses yeux, et les restes d'une entaille en cours de guérison étaient encore visibles lorsqu'il effleurait l'arrière de ses cheveux.

Mais il l'avait vue dans un état pire que cela, et elle était toujours magnifique. Toujours Sam. _'Sa'_ Sam.

Jack prit une longue et profonde respiration, savourant la façon dont son odeur se répandait dans l'air. Elle le remplissait, s'enroulait autour de lui, et réchauffait son sang.

Si cela était de la folie, il ne voulait jamais être guéri.

Si ceci était réel – et oh, Dieu faites que cela soit réel ! – il serait dans la plus proche église ce dimanche. Sur ses genoux. Remerciant Dieu.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sam gémit doucement, s'enfonçant davantage dans le lit, et sourit dans son sommeil. Faisant attention à ne pas la déranger, Jack s'extirpa de dessous les couvertures et se redressa pour enfiler son jean. Ne se donnant pas la peine de le boutonner, il se glissa hors de la chambre et descendit le hall vers la salle à manger.

Jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée et l'avait suivi, il prit le téléphone et appela.

La ligne se connecta après la deuxième sonnerie. « Daniel Jackson. »

« Salut, Daniel, » dit Jack, puis il s'éclaircit sa voix. _'Comment vais donc aborder CE sujet...'_

« Jack, salut ! C'est bon de vous entendre. J'espérais un peu que vous appelleriez. »

« Ouais, j'ai juste – pensé que je pourrais prendre des nouvelles. » Jack grimaça, fermant ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière vers le hall. Pas de signe de Sam. Bien sûr, ça pourrait être parce que tu l'as imaginée – imaginé le meilleur rapport sexuel que tu as jamais eu – imaginé qu'elle dormait dans ton lit. Idiot !

« Oh. Oui. Vous ne l'avez pas appris ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Wow, j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait été vous voir. Ou peut-être appelé. Jack, Sam est-- »

Jack n'écouta pas davantage, raccrochant à mi-phrase.

_'Bonté divine !'_

Il sauta les marches hors de la salle à manger et retourna à sa chambre en courant, un sourire sur son visage. Lorsqu'il franchit les montants de la porte, Sam se redressa, tenant la couverture contre sa poitrine. Elle sourit et secoua sa tête.

« Tu as appelé Daniel, pour t'en assurer, n'est-ce pas... »

Jack posa un genou sur le lit et se baissa sur ses mains, la réduisant au silence d'un baiser. Les bras de Sam encerclèrent son cou et tous les deux s'allongèrent sur les oreillers. Alors qu'il explorait sa gorge et ses épaules de sa bouche pour la seconde fois de la journée, Sam gémit doucement et le força à lever ses yeux d'une douce pression.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je t'aime, aussi, Jack. »

Jack sourit, prenant un instant pour mémoriser la lueur dans ses yeux et l'éclat sur ses joues, désirant retenir cet instant pour toujours. Puis il couvrit la bouche de Sam et saisit à pleine main sa seconde chance.

Fin


End file.
